


Music Maestro Please

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [14]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Don has a very specific talent.





	Music Maestro Please

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 226. Prompt from [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/). Challenge [#328](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23328)-Deaf. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome. PLEASE NOTE: Apparently there is a rather massive canon error involved. MY BAD!  
> Originally posted to LJ August 14, 2011

Don can’t play an instrument. He’d be hard pressed to tell Mozart from Beethoven without a program, and left to his own devices, he probably wouldn’t listen to either. Most of Dad’s precious jazz records sound alike to him. When it comes to music, he’s functionally tone-deaf.

Give him an hour alone with a suspect and he’s the ultimate connoisseur. A single discrepancy in a well-rehearsed story sounds as wrong as a flat note in the middle of a symphony.

Charlie may be the master when it comes to math; but in the interrogation room, Don is the true virtuoso.  



End file.
